1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front derailleur providing a forward cable route therefrom.
2. Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is operated by an operation cable that is coupled between a shifter and the front derailleur, and is mounted to a bicycle frame adjacent to front chain rings to shift a chain laterally between the chain rings. Depending on kind of cable routes, the front derailleur is referred to either as a top pull front derailleur or a bottom pull front derailleur. In the case of the top pull front derailleur, the operation cable usually runs in an upward direction along a rear side of a seat tube of the bicycle frame, and then curves forwardly and runs along an upper side of a top tube of the bicycle frame towards a handlebar where the shifter is provided. In the case of the bottom pull front derailleur, the operation cable usually runs in a downward direction along a rear side of the seat tube, and then curves under a hanger tube of the bicycle frame in a forward and upward direction where the operation cable runs along the underside of a down tube of the bicycle frame towards the handlebar.